Broken
]] The Broken (aka Krokul in Draenei)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/unbroken/index.xml are mutated and devolved subrace of draenei who lived in Outland. They, like most of the orcs, fell prey to the demons' sinister influence and were changed by the corruption. Though they lost some of their former powers, the Broken still present a clear danger to all races through Outland. The largest known faction of Broken in Outland, the Ashtongue Deathsworn, is currently led by Akama. They are allied with Illidan Stormrage. Overview Though the draenei were thought by many to have been completely wiped out by the orcs' genocide, Illidan and his forces discovered a surviving village in Outland during their flight from Azeroth. Their inhabitants, ruled by Akama, swore allegiance to Illidan in return for his liberating them from orcish and demonic oppression. Having been corrupted by demonic influences, they lost some of their former draenei abilities, and their already broken forms were further altered, causing them to become the sub-species known as the Broken draenei. In The Burning Crusade, the term "Broken" is used mainly as a racial name, though sometimes it is used to refer to the Ashtongue Deathsworn. This faction, led by Akama, the elder sage, contains most of the Broken draenei in Outland. They are allied with Illidan Stormrage, and with his naga and blood elves. It is unknown how many Broken draenei are in Outland, though there are several groups not serving Akama. Nobundo is a notable Broken draenei shaman, though he is not a follower of Akama. A number of Broken draenei serve as laborers in a crystal mine beneath the Exodar, and appear to be loyal to Velen. It was speculated that this was evidence of prejudice on the part of the uncorrupted draenei, but this could be a case of physical tolerance. While they are referred to as "Broken", even by themselves, many, including Akama himself, still consider themselves draenei. Some are trying to find a cure to return them to their original forms. The Broken draenei are renowned for being unbeatable spies and assassins, as their warriors can shadowmeld regardless of the time of day and even while moving. In Warcraft III, Akama's Tribe possessed the Lost Ones physical appearance. This was before the retcon to the draenei/eredar history and the introduction of the Broken. Akama's new appearance is primarily that of a Broken draenei, although he possesses the characteristic mouth of the Lost Ones. Nobundo, a Broken draenei shaman From Velen's Vision In recent years, Velen, the noble leader of the draenei, was granted a vision.... In it he saw the Broken: formerly healthy draenei who had devolved during the orcs' murderous crusade to wipe out the draenei race. According to Velen's vision, the Broken would rise to power once again and aid their displaced brethren. Velen's vision was given substance in the form of Nobundo, a one-time draenei Vindicator who had devolved while the orcs decimated his race and tore the planet apart. Like his fellow Broken, Nobundo had lost contact with the Light, and so he ventured far into the deserts of Outland to meditate and pray for guidance. After decades of silence, an unfamiliar voice finally answered his prayers. It was not the Light that whispered to him, but the wind. The breeze spoke to him of lost truths, of the might of the elements – of the delicate balance of power embraced by the shaman. Nobundo listened eagerly and learned all he could. When he judged the time was right, he departed the desert determined to use this knowledge to help the draenei race. However, most draenei refugees greeted the sight of a Broken with skepticism and outright prejudice. Only one of the healthy draenei did not shun the Broken: the wise and perceptive Velen. Velen had heard the philosophy of the shaman before, but Nobundo revealed new truths. The elements were timeless; they stretched across the cosmos to inhabit every world they touched. With the proper training, the draenei might learn to wield this overlooked, seemingly inexhaustible source of power. Velen rejoiced to realize that his vision was coming to pass. Accordingly he took Nobundo with him when he and his fellow refugees took possession of the naaru satellite structure Exodar from the blood elves. Thus it was that Nobundo journeyed with the draenei to the world of Azeroth. Nobundo found that unlike the desolate wastes of Outland, Azeroth possessed abundant elemental energies. He shared his knowledge of shamanism with the draenei on Azeroth, and all who adopted its path flourished. The time for the draenei shaman to test themselves draws near, for the battle against the Burning Legion is once again at hand. And the fate not only of Azeroth, but of all worlds, hangs in the balance. Racial hatred? Despite the (in most cases) accidental regression into Broken draenei, many draenei not only distrust them but despise them. Although understandable of those Broken draenei who remain corrupted or in service to the Legion, one would think that the draenei would be willing to welcome any of their people that survived the orcs' genocide. Talking with Nobundo, however, reveals a possible reason for this distrust and hatred. Broken draenei are unable to draw upon the Light's powers, being infused with fel energies. The draenei, being deeply religious, could view this in very negative context. The fact there are so many Broken draenei working in and on the Exodar is a testament to Velen's unending compassion for his people. Other tribes Other tribes of Broken draenei exist in Outland that are not part of the faction Ashtongue Deathsworn. One such group, called the Kurenai, have escaped demonic influence and various slavers in Outland. Their name is Eredun and Draenei for "redeemed"; they have begun to establish relations with the Alliance and are hostile to the Horde. A group of hostile Broken draenei called the Murkblood live in the Underbog and Nagrand. Another tribe of Broken draenei include the Dreghood found on Hellfire Peninsula. There are also the Wastewalkers who are now enslaved in the Slave Pens. A tiny tribe of Broken draenei called the Broken Exiles are lead by Magtoor and live in the Harborage within the Swamp of Sorrows. They crossed the Dark Portal before it closed with the draenei Lost Ones. Though the Draenei Lost Ones went insane from homesickness, these Broken draenei did not. They are to both the Alliance and Horde. Since patch 2.0, emissaries from the Exodar have arrived in their village. They continue to remain to the Horde out of fear of the nearby village of Stonard, much to the emissaries' annoyance. The draenei Lost Ones race is the name of the further devolved draenei who came to Azeroth upon the destruction of their world. Also see: Broken tribes. Female Broken draenei? Though female Broken draenei are confirmed in lore, World of Warcraft does not currently have any female Broken draenei in-game. However, a half done model of a female Broken draenei (a slightly modified female tauren) has been found within the game files. It is un-textured as of patch 2.4. Trivia *The Broken draenei model is a modification of the tauren model. They share all the same animations. References Category:Broken